Our Complicated Life
by timefury02
Summary: Cheryl is a normal schoolgirl who is friends with a guy named Alex.One day a transfer student named Tyler finds Cheryl's lost notebook in the library. What happens next?See for yourself.


P.S. Alex is a guy. Tnx!

As Cheryl and Alex were packing their bags, Alex suddenly asked Cheryl a question

Alex:Hey, Cheryl, do you know about the new student?

Cheryl: Ummm...Tyler?

Alex: Yeah, they've been talking all about him across the hallways...

As Cheryl looked in her bag, she couldn't find her notebook

Cheryl: My notebook! Its still in the library!

Alex: C'mon get it, I'll wait for you

Cheryl: No, you go on first, you'll wait long

Alex: Okay then, bye

As Cheryl got to the library, she saw someone flipping through the notebook, he then went to Cheryl and gave it

???:Um...Are you Cheryl?

Cheryl:Yeah...Thanks

Cheryl stopped and looked up, she knew exactly who had these eyes

Cheryl: Are you...Tyler?

???: Yeah...Is it in the eyes?

Cheryl: Um...Yes

Tyler:I wish I never had these eyes

Cheryl: Well, I'll be going...bye

Tyler: Yeah bye, nice talking to you

Cheryl: You too

They both smiled to each other and Cheryl went home.She couldn't help but think of talking to him again

The sun rose as Cheryl went to school.Then she told Alex about her talk with Tyler...

Alex: Ehhh

Alex smirked and looked at Cheryl, she was blushing

Cheryl: What's with that look?

Alex:Oh Nothing

Alex and Cheryl walked to the entance to go home,with Alex still smirking

Cheryl:You still have that annoying face

Alex: Oh I'm daydreaming again

Cheryl: Again?

Alex: Oh, its him

Alex pushes Cheryl towards Tyler and runs away

Alex: Good luck

Cheryl: What?Alex!

Cheryl looked back at Tyler and.saw him trying to hold her hand

Cheryl: Sorry to be rude, but why were you trying to hold my hand?

Tyler: I don't exactly know why, but I feel safe if I do

Cheryl started to blush a little.She then walked and called him

Cheryl:Tyler?

Tyler: Yeah?

Cheryl:Um... How do you rhink of me as?

Tyler blushed, he didn't know what to say

Cheryl: Actually, now I feel stupid for asking that question

Tyler held her hand. Cheryl flustered.

Cheryl: Um..T-Tyler? What's going on?

Tyler: Do you feel nauseous?

Cheryl: Yeah, wh-

Cheryl fainted and Tyler brought her into the infirmary.Tyler took care of her and Cheryl woke up

Cheryl: Tyler? What happened?

Tyler: You...have a very high fever.

Cheryl: Don't worry, I think I'm better now, Thanks

Tyler: No problem

Cheryl realized they were alone

Cheryl: Where's everyone?

Tyler: They all went home.

Cheryl:Well, we need to go home now also

Tyler and Cheryl then went home and suddenly, Alex messaged Cheryl.

Message:

Alex: Hey, How did it go?

What do you mean?:Cheryl

Alex:Alone time with Tyler

Huh?:Cheryl

Alex: Youre so dense, gtg..

End of message

Cheryl slept with questions in her head.She was very confused.Next day, she went to school with a fever.

Tyler went to Cheryl.He looked irritated.He put his hand on Cheryl's forehead.

Tyler: Why?

Cheryl: Huh?

Tyler:Why did you go here today?

Cheryl: Because I want to study

Tyler: You know you have to rest

Cheryl: Wait, why are you bothering me? Its my problem!

Tyler: I just want to! I want to be kind to you because you understand me!

Tyler then walked away from Cheryl.She then held his sleeve.

Tyler turned and saw tears in her eyes.

Cheryl: I'm sorry, I just...I just didn't know...

Tyler then wiped her tears.Cheryl looked at Tyler and hugged his arm.

Cheryl: I was thinking and...can we be friends?

Tyler: Only if you stop crying...and besides, I wanted to say that first

Cheryl: Then, lets go , please

Tyler: Yeah, we should really get back home...

Tyler walked Cheryl home, and while walking...

Tyler: Um...This actually feels like we're dating..

Cheryl: Huh!? Why are you saying that all of a sudden?

Tyler: It just feels like it

Cheryl: Uhm...We're here

Tyler: Huh?

Cheryl: Why?

Tyler: Thats my house

Tyler pointed to a nearby house.Cheryl started to giggle.

Cheryl:Wow, haha, what a coincidence

Tyler: Hehehe

Cheryl: Man, whats with that laugh, anyway, I'll see you, probably on my window

Tyler: Ah, I'm tired as hell, you should get some rest, kay?

Chery: What are you, my master?

Tyler: I'm just suggesting, kay?

Cheryl: Kay

The day just ended like that. It was a starting point for them as friends.But this is the end of this chapter.

END_


End file.
